Killing Loneliness
by Author Demon
Summary: With broken wings and a broken heart, Nero gives Dante a call, asking for help. Speeding off into the night, Dante wonders only one thing: Why would Kyrie do that to him? DantexNero Yaoi. No like? No read. Small appearances of OCs. Rated for language.
1. Prologue: Saving Me

A/N: The prologue to a story I've been planning for awhile, now. Enjoy. ^.^ Soshite, (Also,) there will be references to things in another story that will be put up after I finish this one, currently titled 'White and Black' (name not final). It's just like Tsubasa Chronicles and xxxHOLiC- it's not necessary to read both to enjoy one timeline, but it does make it a little more fun, and certain things are gone into greater detail.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Capcom. Needless to say, they aren't mine. If they were, there'd be several secret missions involving Nero and Dante, one probably being named, "Smex the Assassin". ~_~ -ahem-**

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Dante groaned, disturbed from sleep. 'I need to remember to unplug that thing at night,' he thought, rolling out of bed and stumbling out into the main area.

Night had blanketed the whole room and only moonlight cut through the darkness. It didn't matter, as Dante's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light several hours ago when he had fallen asleep. He stepped over to his desk and glared at the old fashioned phone. It didn't stop ringing, though he was sure, in his groggy state, that if he shot mental daggers at it, it would eventually stop.

Much to his dismay, it continued to ring, mocking his glare. He growled lowly and brought his fist down on the desk, causing the receiver to jump up. He snatched it from the air and brought it to his ear. "Devil May Cry," he answered, voice raspy from sleep, "We'll open at te-"

"D-Dante..?"

Dante froze at the shaky voice on the other end. "Kid." He sounded scared. Almost like he was crying. He began to panic as he realized that something was up. "What's wrong?"

For a few moments, there was only a strangled sob through the receiver. "…K-Kyrie." _Of course._ "…She…"

The devil hunter's brow furrowed with concern. "What happened with her?"

Another pause. Dante could've sworn he heard Nero breathe his name. "…I'm so sorry, but…I need," Nero paused to sniff, "your h-help."

Now wide awake, Dante began to reach for his coat and boots. "Name it," he murmured, "What do you need?" He wasn't quite sure why he was so quick to help- the two had gone their separate ways and hardly spoke to each other afterwards. But, here he was, ready to take off into the night and aid the kid at the word. Barely thinking on it, Dante chalked it up to some sort of parental concern for the boy.

Nero drew in a deep breath, steadying himself and fighting back more tears. "I can't stay in Fortuna anymore."

"What do you mean?"

The younger half-devil swallowed hard. "I've been banished." Merely saying it hurt him, making his chest ache. "They want me out of here by tomorrow morning."

Dante nodded, even though he knew that Nero couldn't see him. "Okay. I'll be there in an hour or so. Promise," he assured him, then, gently, said, "hang in there." He set the receiver down and shrugged into his jacket. He found the heartbroken tone in Nero's voice rather frightening. He made a dash for the door, pulling on his boots and grabbing the keys to his bike as he did so. After all, the bike would be faster than his old car.

The night/ early morning air was so cold, it nearly hurt Dante to breathe, but he ignored it. He swung a leg over the parked motorbike, turned on the ignition, and sped off for Fortuna without a second thought or glance behind him.

* * *

A/N: So, this is just the prologue for this story. Actually, the idea came to my head a long time ago, so…yup. I'll be writing two-four chapters at a time, and I'm currently way obsessed with Devil May Cry, so there's a pretty damned good chance that this'll be actually finished. ZOMG. Lorelie is gonna finish a story?! It's a frickin' miracle!

Edit: Thank you, IsaacSapphire, for bringing to my attention that the lyrics that were previously posted in this section of the story was unallowed. I have since removed them and have re-read for any more grammatical errors I have made. Thank you for taking time to write that. Thank you to everyone who has subscribed to the story and reviewed- It's because of lovely people like you that I put the stories I write up on this site. Thank you so much.

Reviews are appreciated, not required. ^.^


	2. Second Chance

Author's Pre-Chapter Notes: HOLY SHIZZ, YOU GAIZ. I knew Devil May Cry was a bit more popular among older people than Kingdom Hearts and such, but….21 subscribers?! O.o And 15 reviews?! I…I feel so loved! –sniff- AHEM.

**cinammonfairy**: :D Well, here ya go. ^.^ Except, I won't FULLY reveal what happened until later. FUFUFU.

**SirenaLoreley**: It took me awhile, but here's the continuation. High school hates me, and Honors classes suck ass. T_T ….xD Maybe not roses, but could I have one, Dante? :D

**ladysubaru83**: One of the best songs ever, but had to get it removed. Damn rules. -.- Here's the update, as you wished! ^.^

**IsaacSapphire**: I said it before in my reply, and I'll say it again- Thank you so much for pointing out the rule against songfics. –bow- Thankyouthankyouthankyou. 

**FutureTrunksFutureGohanTRUHAN**: MORE MORE HERE IT IS! XD

**Ayer Gootarest**: LOLZ. Though, after reading this, I can't really blame her. She handled everything pretty badly, though. –wisenodnod-

**KingRoxas**: -whew- Well, I'm glad I did. ^.^;; Thank IsaacSapphire. I'm glad you like this so far! Thank you for the good luck. :D

**dieFiend**: I'm glad you like it! Honestly, I'm looking forward to the MIDDLE of the story, where all the good stuff is. It's just…_starting_ the damn thing…

**rainbowalike**: I KNOW. :( I hate making him sad and depressed. The next few chapters are just…UGH. Nero needs a hug. SRSLY.

**Iridescent**: All in good time, my friend. ^.^ Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**GreaserGirl88**: -blush- O-Oh, thank you! O.O (I totally wasn't expecting that!) I hope you continue to read it! ^.^

**Kuroro-chan**: Here's the update! TA-DA! ^.^ Sorry I made you wait so long.

**iShiznitch**: XD Here it is, dude! THE ANGST- IT TAKES CONTROL OF MY FINGERS. D: Gotta admit- Nero is just begging to be used as angst material.

Alrighty-eyety! Now that the review replies are outta the way, lemme get some more blah-blah-biddy-blahing out before what you're all here for. I've decided to do a little something that very few authors do: create a playlist for the story. Since I can't put in lyrics, the song will be give in the pre-chapter notes and in the chapter title. The updated playlist will be put before each chapter. This is so all you lovely people can listen to the music intended for the story as you go through! ^.^ That's all! Until later!

Prologue: Saving Me- Nickleback

Chapter 1: Second Chance- Shinedown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters- they all are slaves of Capcom. But I shall set them free one day and keep them as my own! MOOHAHA!**

* * *

_"Wait for me." And she had done so._

_There was no doubt in Kyrie's mind, as they stood together at the end of everything, gazing at their ruined city and home, that she and Nero were in love. His desperate chase to save her had been proof enough._

_No doubt, whatsoever._

_Until, in the middle of the night, she awoke, wrapped in his strong arms as she had done many times before. She smiled, cuddling closer to her beloved as he nuzzled the hair at the back of her neck, mumbling._

_Kyrie listened close for anything coherent. Her eyes widened, her breath caught, and she tensed in his embrace before fleeing to the bathroom to cry._

_Nero hadn't the foggiest idea as to why he awoke alone, and why everyone was angry with him. He didn't know why he had been banished._

_Nero didn't know that someone else's name had been mumbled softly into Kyrie's neck._

* * *

"Kid?!"

The deep, breathy voice calling him startled Nero out of his almost-sleep. His bloodshot eyes flew open, the underside of the blanket on his bed greeting him. Nero slid the material away from his eyes, peeking out from the little fort of depression he had buried himself in. "Hey, kid! Where are you?" the voice called again, accompanied by the sound of stumbling in the main room, "It's me, Dante!"

"Dante," he breathed. Why was he surprised? He had called the elder half-devil for help, to come and get him. He was probably surprised by how quickly he had arrived and at the lack of his usual joking and complaining. "I'm up here." Nero called quietly.

There was a pause in the noise before Dante sprinted up the stairs, his boots clicking on the wood. The door to the bedroom swung open, shedding minimal light over the bed in the center of the room. "Kid..?" he murmured, not wanting to disturb him, even though he already had by running around the first floor like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Hey." Nero spoke quietly, voice raspy. He stuck out his claw to hold it up in greeting. The barely-there glow of the Devil Bringer lightly illuminated Nero's face, but not nearly enough to clearly see him, even for Dante's enhanced sense of sight.

"Hey there." He made his way over to the bedside as Nero drew Devil Bringer back under the covers. Standing over the kid, the only bit of him that could be seen was a mass of messy white hair. Dante leaned over a little bit and pulled the covers away from Nero's face and, what sight greeted him had him startled.

The kid looked, in a word, horrible. Nero's usually bright and alert, blue eyes were dull and dead looking. Bags, more like suitcases, were in place under them. The pale skin of his face was somehow paler than usual and sickly looking, almost reminding him of the girl from 'The Exorcist'. Horrible. Dante never wanted to see the kid like this again. He hadn't even imagined that he _could_ look like this. He swore under his breath as the blank eyes locked onto his. "Shit, kid," he mumbled, "you look like, well-"

Some life entered the otherwise limp young man in the form of snarkiness as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know," he scrunched up his face, "kinda. All I know is that I haven't crawled outta the grave since yesterday."

"What happened?" Dante hesitated to ask, but he needed to know. He sat on the edge of the bed, removing Rebellion from its place on his back so as to not poke holes in the comforter, the mattress, or worse- Nero.

Slight movement under the covers indicated the kid's shift into a semi-fetal position. "I-" he started, pausing to swallow the lump in his throat, "I don't know. I just woke up yesterday morning, and Kyrie wasn't here." The elder half-devil remained silent as Nero recollected the day before, listening intently. "I went outside to look for her at her friend's house, and…I got glares wherever I went."

"Wait," Dante processed the information, "But…didn't you, before..?" He figured that he would have received harsher treatment than the other townspeople because of the Devil Bringer.

"Worse than usual." Nero curled tighter in on himself as he continued, "she was at that house, alright, but…Fiore said that she didn't want to see me…" He trailed off as the lump in his throat rose again, making it too painful to speak. He covered a sob with a loud cough, but Dante wasn't fooled. He reached out to place a comforting hand on the youth's trembling shoulder as Nero brought both hands up to cover his face. "I don't understand, Dante! What did I do wrong?!"

Dante shrugged, trying to play it cool, even though it was unnerving to see this proud kid reduced to a tearful mess. "Who knows? I don't even pretend to understand women- not in the slightest." He thought a moment, going through all the possible scenarios, "Had you guys had an argument or something?"

Nero shook his head. "No," his voice wavered a moment or two before he got it under control again, "everything was normal! Nothing had changed! That's why I don't understand!"

The elder chewed on the corner of his lip as he thought, scenarios rolling through his head like a slot machine. No arguments. But, even if there wasn't a fight, Nero could've slipped up with something he said, or she could've just taken it wrong. However, Dante reminded himself, Kyrie's an extremely understanding young woman, considering where she lived and how she'd been raised. He rolled to the next scenario. Nero would never cheat on her- his encounter with Gloria (read: Trish with a slutastic glamour on) proved that.

In the end, he came up with a fount of nothing.

Dante cast his eyes to the floor before speaking, "Hey." He saw Nero, through his peripheral vision, move to look at him, "when do you wanna leave?"

-

It took only around twenty minutes to get everything the kid wanted to bring with all together and to start heading out. "Anything else you wanna do in town before we go?" Dante asked, opening the front door as he looked back at Nero, "last chance."

The younger stopped short and stared out the door at the city beyond. Almost instantaneously, glares were directed toward him from the streets of Fortuna. Chewing on his lip, Nero bowed his head to stare at the floor. "No," he mumbled, "just get me out of here." He stepped past Dante and out the door, glancing around the immediate area.

Apparently, word had spread fast that something had gone down between he and Kyrie. _'And everyone who doesn't know is either finding out now, or will soon,' _Nero mused as his eyes caught two women whispering to each other and gesturing in his direction.

Almost as if it was the end of the world, the street immediately in front of him fell silent. All eyes that hadn't been glaring already turned to him. Nero turned to face Dante, reaching into his coat pocket as he did so. "Just, uh," he paused to clear his throat, "just lemme lock the door."

Dante nodded and switched spots with him on the tiny porch, his back to the streets. He inhaled deeply as he made himself look a little bigger than usual as he stood behind Nero. Having been a victim of hatred towards demons, even only half, years ago, Dante knew just how nasty people could get. 'Ugh. What a mess that had been.' He glanced over one broad shoulder, shooting a glare that spoke several levels of _don't you dare hurt him_.

"Dante?" The elder half-devil whipped his head around to look at the kid. He was staring at his feet. "…Let's get out of here." Dante nodded silently and gestured for Nero to follow him.

They felt a million pairs of eyes on them as they moved through the deathly silent crowd. Nero nearly leapt out of his skin, feeling Dante's arm press against his upper back protectively. Truth be told, the ex-Order member was grateful for the offered protection. The two half-devils continued forward until the crowd ceased to part slightly for them, a single person standing in their way. "Excuse us." Dante spoke firmly as Nero slowly turned his eyes from the ground up to the man standing before them.

"Captain Arancione," he breathed, "what a surprise." Arancione Volo, an old friend of Kyrie, Credo, and his, had taken over the position of Captain of the Holy Knights after Credo had been killed. Aside from being slighter of frame, the outfit was near exactly similar to Credo's.

Aran (for short) had acquired a stern face over the years. Though, from the way Nero saw it, he had probably tried to mirror Kyrie's brother. Aran _had_always looked up to Credo. Come to think of it, Aran had always been after his sister and trying to impress her, too.

"Nero," Capt. Aran addressed him, "on your way out?" The white haired young man nodded. "Good. And you," the Captain turned his hazel eyes to Dante, stepping forward and lowering his voice, "Miss Ali wishes to speak with you."

Dante raised one white eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kyrie." Nero mumbled, "Go ahead- I'll find your bike easily enough." He began walking away, out of the protection Dante gave him and into the crowd of people who, no doubt, hated him.

The elder stared after him, keeping a sharp eye out for those who would dare harm him. "Nero!" a small, female voice reached both of their ears. Dante immediately recognized the owner and suppressed his rising anger. He turned to face her as Nero looked over his shoulder at her.

Nero and Kyrie. The two stared at each other, golden and blue eyes locked. The stare-down between them wasn't full of malice. The earth didn't tremble beneath them. Thunder didn't peal. There was only a sorrow shared, a sadness so thick it was almost tangible. The young woman opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off as Nero turned back around, heart sinking into his stomach. "Goodbye, Kyrie." He mumbled, and moved forward.

"Ner-!" Kyrie called again as Dante stepped into her line of vision.

She turned her almost fearful eyes up to him. His expression was calm, but his eyes betrayed a deep anger. "You wanted to talk to me?"

* * *

Author's Post-Chapter Notes: I am SO SORRY, you guys. :( Things have been hectic around here. Real life waits for no one, y'know. Great-Grandma's stuck in Extended Care, and I go to visit her everyday until about 6-6:30 at night and don't usually get home until about 7 pm. Then, there's homework, and I've got a wicked research paper due next Friday. DX Besides, I feel like I have to make this _just right_ for all you lovely people who decided to wait for my lazy ass to get in gear. If you find any mistakes or weirdness in my story anywhere, please, let me know, and I'll get that fixed ASAP.

Reviews are requested, not required! ^.~ Thanks so much!


	3. Lost Part 1

Chapter 2: Lost – Part one

Thanks again for waiting for the last chapter, and for this one. DX I'm so sorry this is all taking so long, but I really am working on picking up the pace on updates! I know, this one is super short, but I wanted to leave one for you all before I really start freaking out about this weekend's anime con. XD

**dieFiend**: Well, I gotta worry about you guys- you and your encouragement is the stuff that keeps me writing.  Also, yup! I needed a good reason for Nero to leave Fortuna, as opposed to most of the fanfics I've read where he randomly realizes he loves Dante and says, "Bye Kyrie! I'm gonna go screw Dante, now!" I like some plot with my pr0n. XD Thank you so much for your support!

**GreaserGirl88**: :D I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much!

**IsaacSapphire**: Homygawd. Thank you so much. I knew that it wasn't the right word/spelling, but the damn thing just wouldn't come to me. T_T Thank you for correcting me.

-blush- Uhm. O.O Thank you! I, honestly, thought I was overdoing it, but, uh…I guess not. ^.^ I've tried to be real careful with the IC thing. I'm glad you stuck around, as well. Thanks for doing so. 

**Mai **: I know how you feel, especially if the NeroxKyrie is written well. But I try to just avoid it, cos Kyrie bugs me. XD Thanks so much for reading!

**ladysubaru83 **: XD That would be awesome, wouldn't it? Thanks for reading!

**Ayer Gootarest** : Yeaaah…but if you heard your boyfriend/girlfriend/whoever saying something about someone other than you in their sleep, wouldn't you at least be suspiscous? I know I would, but that could just be me. ^.^; Besides, I needed something to work with, so…yeah.

**City Girl Dreamer** : Ugh. I KNOW. Even my Mother got sick listening to those two. "NERO!" "KYRIEEEEE!" –eyeroll- Nah. I don't think Dante would do that. He IS a nice guy, under the pervy joker, y'know? Thank you. ^.^

**SirenaLoreley** : Thank you so much.  My Great-Grandma's going to be moved to an actual nursing hom by this weekend with better service. –eyeroll- Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! ^.^ -puts roses in water-

**sammy** : Thanks so much! ^.^

**Chaidrin** : YAY HEARTS AND GLITTERS! –geeks out- I'm glad you're so excited! :D

Alrighty! Onto the playlist!

Prologue: Saving Me- Nickelback

Chapter 1: Second Chance- Shinedown

Chapter 2: Lost- Avenged Sevenfold

**Disclaimer: I own not Dante, Nero, Kyrie, Echidna, or Fortuna. They are all characters and a location that are property of Capcom. If they were mine, Kyrie would have died within the first five minutes.**

* * *

_"You wanted to talk to me?" She nodded timidly, "I'll start," Dante leaned over ever so slightly, the fire within him becoming completely clear to the songstress, "Why did you hurt him?"_

_Kyrie bowed and turned her head to stare at a point beneath Dante's hand. "I," she started, choked, then tried again, "I can't explain right now."_

_"It's none of your business, anyway!" a dark haired girl shouted from behind her._

_Nero's ex turned to placate the other young woman, "Fiore, please," her friend's mouth snapped shut, "Dante, I can't explain things right now, but please… I ask one thing of you."_

_Dante raised an eyebrow, unamused, yet curious. "Please," Kyrie murmured, "take care of him."_

* * *

"Sorry about that," Nero's head whipped around to see Dante heading towards him, cracking his neck as he did so, "took longer than I thought it would. Ready to go?"

The younger male nodded, turning his eyes to the ground. Dante studied him for a moment. While he looked slightly better than he had in the house he and Kyrie had previously shared, the encounter with the young woman had obviously drained any small amount of confidence he had regained in Dante's presence. His shoulders were slumped, and he leaned heavily against the bike his friend had brought with him. A shiver went up Dante's spine- it was too strange to see the once-proud kid acting like this.

Nero's eyes suddenly lit up with an angry fire. "Let's get the hell out of here," he growled. The elder half-devil smirked. This was the kid he knew.

Dante stepped toward the bike and swung a long leg over the machine, ramming his heel into the kickstand to get it out of his way. "Let's go then, _kid_." He made sure to emphasize the kinda-sorta nickname as he patted the seat behind him in invitation.

The younger male smirked, clambering on behind Dante and tightening his grip on the pack slung over his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, _old man_," he retorted, using his own kinda-sort-not-really insult.

Dante grinned and kicked the bike into life, the roar of the engine cutting through the perpetual calm silence of Fortuna. "Hang on tight," he warned, "I ride fast," Nero nodded, twisting his hands into the other's jacket to steady himself. They were still, a heavy silence settling over them. The only sound was the rumbling of the machine beneath them. "Ready?" Dante asked quietly.

Nero chewed on his lip for only a moment as he stared at the red leather of Dante's coat. "Yeah."

Without further response, they sped off down the street leading out of town. Nero turned, gripping one of Dante's broad shoulders tightly with his human, left hand. His cerulean eyes wandered over the familiar buildings, the morning sun casting shadows over the beautiful structures.

The flower shop he had visited every February for Kyrie. The inn where other Sparda-worshippers would stay when visiting, that café. The library that Kyrie insisted on dragging he and Credo to. The garden ha and Kyrie tended to outside the house.

_Home._

The fact that he had been forced out of the only home he had ever known hit him again, _hard_, like a wall of bricks, and Nero had to fight down more tears. No more crying. He closed his eyes and turned back around, leaning on Dante's back for awhile, allowing himself to be supported.

'_Goodbye._'

* * *

Nero awoke with a start, inhaling sharply and forcing his eyes back into focus. 'When did I fall asleep?' He wondered, unconsciously checking for Blue Rose and Red Queen, which hung loyally at his hip and on his back. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Have a nice nap?" Dante called over his shoulder.

"Uh," Nero blinked and rubbed his eyes, relaxing somewhat, "how long was I out?"

The elder hummed as he thought, keeping his eyes glued to the road, "Hmm, about a half hour, maybe?"

Nero glanced to the sky, squinting against the sun. "Bullshit," he murmured. The sun was well past its peak and was heading for the west. Late afternoon, early evening, he figured. He turned his gaze to their surroundings. It immediately reminded him of a desert, of sorts. Mostly dirt, rocky, and dusty enough to make him wary of breathing deeply. '_Is this what the forest was on top of?_'

He recalled the lush, green jungle he had entered on his way to Headquarters, where he had fought that dragon-woman. What was her name? Oh, Echidna. "Where are we?"

Dante hesitated. "You don't know?"

Nero immediately tensed. He didn't like the way that sounded. "No," he said slowly, "why don't you tell me?"

Another pause. "…Do you have a map?"

"…You're fucking kidding me. This is a joke, right?"

"…"

Nero groaned, frustrated. "Don't tell me we're lost!"

Dante laughed nervously. "Okay," he said, "I won't tell you."

* * *

Author's note: OH THE NOES. Dante has no sense of direction. XD I had, practically, written the last 2/3 of that in my Chemistry class while taking notes at the same time. I'm surprised there isn't anything about molecular bonding, in there… Anyway, if you see anything weird, strange, or just glaringly WRONG, please let me know, and I'll fix it right up. Thanks!

Also, just so you know, no more gigantic papers due, but there's still Great-Grandma. For those who are interested, she's going to be moved to an actual assisted living home by this weekend. :D GLEE. More room, better care, less cranky Grandma!

In addition, if you want to see what an anime con looks like in Alaska, feel free to visit the livejournal listed in my profile to see pictures and videos from this coming Saturday! It's a 9am-9pm day for me, so I'll have lotsa crap to share. ^.^

Reviews are requested, not required! Thank you!

P.S. The reason it says "Part 1" in the title for this chapter is because I had originally planned to make this chapter much, much longer, but, again, I wanted to give you guys something before this weekend. ^.^ I'll try and have more done, soon!


	4. Lost Part 2

Author's Note: WAHOO!! I finally finished this motha. :D I'm so sorry, you guys. It took a ridiculously long time, but it's here!

For those who care about the cause of delays: Great-Grandma passed away last month, and it's been hard on the whole family. (Me, Mom, Grandma, Uncle Jon, Aunt Paulette and her ten kids and their kids and her one great-grandchild. DX) I'll be gone for a weekend or so due to a trip to Homer to spread the ashes. Woohoo. A five hour drive with my mother and grandmother as the only company. DX Mama isn't so bad, but Grandma? Yeesh. Think "Emily Gilmore" from the Gilmore Girls show. Yikes.

Anyhow... **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings or game. If I did, there'd be a lot less of "KYRIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!111!!!!1!!1one!" and a lot more of Dante/Nero action. Yesm. :D**** (Oh, the only things I _do_ own are the random gas station, the owner, and his son.)**

I would put my normal responses to reviews here, but I don't even remember if I responded to them in the partial update. O.o CURSE MY HORRID MEMORY. Anyhow, I'll continue as normal on the next chapter. :( I'm sorry. However, I HAVE to tell you all that all of your reviews make me smile and do a happy dance. :D They are greatly appreciated!

Oh, right! Playlist!

Prologue: Saving Me- Nickelback

Chapter 1: Second Chance- Shinedown

Chapter 2: Lost- Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 2 part 2: Lost- Avenged Sevenfold

Enjoy!

* * *

'This is ridiculous,' Nero thought as his forehead connected with his palm, 'He can slay demons, be run through with swords a bazillion times over and walk away alive, charm demonic enemies into weapons, but he can't find his way back home?!'

Dante had slowed the bike quite a bit, keeping an eye out for anyone passing by ('Fat chance…') or any sort of gas station or the like along the way. So far, there was nothing. "Dude," Nero called, "we should ask for directions."

The elder half-devil whipped his head around to glare over his shoulder, "What the hell, kid?!" he was totally flabbergasted, "One: From who? The dust? Two: What kind of man are you?!"

Nero quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Uh?" This was something he had never encountered before. He, for one, had rarely had problems with directions, but on the rare chance he did, it was only logical to ask for help. He got that there was no one around, though. (He had meant, 'ask someone when we find them'.) "What are you talking about?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?" Nero nodded slowly. Yes. He was completely serious. "We're _men_. We don't ask for directions."

The younger blinked once, twice, three times owlishly. "Why not?"

A cry of frustration was heard. "We just _don't_," he tried to explain, "It's almost, like… an unwritten law."

Nero tried to wrap his mind around this piece of information, ridiculous as it was. Okay, he figured, it was some sort of "guy-thing". No wonder he didn't get it. Growing up, the only other boys he ever really hung around were Credo and Aran, though he had preferred to be around Kyrie. Even if that meant dealing with her friend, Fiore (who hated him, even back then. Oh, joy.) and the rest of the girls. Once he thought about it, he only ever started really being around other guys when he became part of the Holy Knights. Fifteen years old. Hm. Maybe that was why he didn't get it.

Although, to reiterate, it was only common sense to ask for directions when you were lost. Once again, Nero had rarely had that problem. Dante, however, was a whole other story. He had a difficult time figuring whether he just had an innate sense of direction, or if his elder was just an idiot. "Well," he retorted, "that 'unwritten law' is just," he struggled to find a decent word, only to bring one out of his five year old vocabulary, "…dumb."

"It's law," Dante grumbled, "suck it up and deal with it," he paused to smirk tauntingly over his shoulder, "or be labeled as a woman."

Nero's eyelid twitched. "…what?"

"You heard me."

It was the kid's turn to glare and grumble. Until he saw a gas station coming up. "Pull in here!"

Bewildered, Dante glanced back again. "Why?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'why'?!" Nero shouted, gesturing wildly at the station, "pull in here, old man!"

"I don't think you have any right to be telling me what to-"

"Do it! Do it!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

**WHAP.** Nero unleashed a portion of his frustration through a thwack to the elder's head. He immediately regretted it as the bike began to swerve violently. 'Shit.'

* * *

The gas station manager's poor son never expected a motorbike to wreck right outside the shop in the pump area. He never expected the strange flurry of activity that came rushing through the door in the form of two disgruntled and arguing white haired men, limbs flailing at one another. The younger one (it seemed) somehow made his way to the counter, even as the other was yanking on both his legs, yelling something about, "Forget it, Nero- let's just go!" Even so, 'Nero' clung to the counter long enough to ask one simple question.

"Which way to Capula city?"

* * *

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Only you would get turned around and be heading in the opposite direction from which you came."

"You lookin' for an apology, kid?"

Nero huffed, leaning against the bike. Parts of the vehicle had fallen off or had been scraped upon the pavement and desperately needed repairing. "What's the use," he grumbled, "you won't say it, anyhow."

The elder ignored him as he poked and prodded at the bike. With a sigh, Dante ran a hand through his white hair as he crouched beside the motorcycle. "How the hell are we gonna fix this?" he mumbled, resting his chin in his hand.

"You could just apologize, y'know." Nero _almos_t sing-songed, intentionally getting on his companion's nerves.

Dante turned his head to glare at him. "And how is insisting on it gonna help us?!" he snapped. No response. The younger merely examined the claws of Devil Bringer. With a roll of his eyes, Dante sighed and gave up. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Nero let out a loud noise of a cross between frustration and relief before moving to hunch down beside his elder, lightly pushing him in the shoulder. " 'Bout damn time," he grumbled, his grin a signal that his apology had been accepted, "here- move."

His former enemy stood, confused. "What the hell can you do?"

Nero smirked. "Did you forget that I designed the Exceed system in Red Queen?"

* * *

It didn't take very long for Nero to be, for lack of a better phrase, scurrying about, picking up pieces, and, somehow, fitting them all back together. He only stopped to ask to borrow tools from the gas station owner. It was only what seemed like minutes.

To Nero.

To Dante, however, it felt like centuries. He was incredibly bored with waiting for Nero to finish up whatever it was that he was doing, and had nothing to do. He fidgeted. He grumbled. He complained. He grated on Nero's nerves. "Dude," the younger finally spoke, wrench in hand, "go do something. Anything. I can't concentrate with you hovering like that."

"What's there to do?" Dante sighed, "It's not like there's anyone interesting to talk to."

Nero cringed, hoping the manager's son didn't hear that. Sure, he was pretty blunt, himself, but he _did_ try to watch his words around people he was okay with. 'Dante's idea of an interesting person,' he thought, rolling his eyes, 'is some woman, no doubt.'

He didn't answer.

Dante continued to complain.

* * *

After a few moments of whining from the engine, the bike roared into life, rumbling happily as if it were thanking him. Nero sat back on the pavement, a sigh of contentment and relief escaping him. There. That was some of his payment to Dante. Merely a fraction.

He glanced to the sky. 'Maybe it'd be safer to move when it's lighter out.'

"Hey, there," Dante greeted, sticking his head out the door of the store next to the station, "is it finished?" Nero nodded once before flopping onto the ground, arms flung up past his head. He was too worn out. Even though there hadn't been any demons and such or any running, he just felt… tired. "Good to hear."  
The young man heard Dante's heavy boots approaching, saw him pass by and listened as he paused before circling the vehicle. "Damn, kid."

Nero's eyes popped open, sensing Dante's prescence surprisingly close. The elder half-devil had crouched down, smirking as he peered down at him. "Hiya." Nero, surprised, swore and took a swing at his head with Devil Bringer as instincts kicked in. Dante was damn lucky he had fast reflexes. "Whoo," he blinked a few times at the glowing claw retrained in his hand, "almost took my head off there, kid."

"_Nero_," he grumbled, yanking his hand away, "So... what do you think?" He gestured to the rumbling motorbike.

Dante grinned, straightening up. "She's purrin' like a kitten," he stated cheerfully, patting the seat once before doubling over to examine the metal over the front wheel, "but, uh…the paint is-"

"Fuck the paint." Nero grumbled once more, rolling onto his stomach and stretching. His head rested on the pavement. Hm. The pavement seemed really inviting at the moment. Maybe even smooshing Dante's stupid mouth into it… 'Nah,' Nero decided, 'sleep is definitely more of a priority.'

"Hey, kid?" Nero only grunted in response. "You plannin' on sleepin' there?"

"Maybe."

Dante rolled his eyes. Instead of arguing with the younger, which he was quickly tiring of, he planted his feet on either side of Nero's limp form and hooked his arms under both of Nero's, hauling him up off of the ground.

"Hey," the kid sleepily protested, "Lemme go."

Dante plopped him down on the bike before lightly smacking his cheek. "Up and at 'em, Atom Ant." Nero quirked an eyebrow at the elder's retreating back. After returning the tools to the gas station owner and his son, Dante returned to a more awake Nero. "Okay, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer as he swung a leg over the bike and gunned the engine, heading in the opposite direction of where they came from.

"Yeah," Nero said with a smirk. Little did the elder know that he had grabbed a map.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I didn't add much more, but I did tweak things here and there to make it just a bit better. You know the drill: if you see something that looks funky, please let me know! :D Thank you so much!

In addition: Reviews are requested, but not required! :)

Edit: Thank you so much to **Maelstorm **for correcting my previous "Adam Ant"! 8D What would I do without you awesome people correcting my mix-ups?


	5. Dance With The Demons

Author's Note: HOHO. I figured out how to view just Chapter 3's reviews! XD Sorry that this taking even longer than normal; I was incredibly stupid and overdid myself on Rockband at the drums, and now the tendon in my right shoulder is enflamed or something. Good thing I mostly type with my left hand, eh? (Which, when I think about it, makes next to no sense whatsoever, as I am right-handed.) Anyhow, for more updates such as these, be sure to check out my profile or add me on Livejournal. (username= christarp)

Without further ado- to the reviews! (Check it out- I can rhyme!)

Yoshikuni3- Yup! It may take a long time for me to update, but this one is definitely not being discontinued. There are far too many people who would out for my blood if I did. XD

**Warrior Nun- **XD I concur! I love the potential funny to them. Thanks. 

SirenaLoreley- Thank you. :D Ugh. I'm just thankful that I got about month left of rest. And writing. :D Also, yeah, I figured that Nero would know a thing or two, considering that sword of his. Thank you so much! Mama is much better, now. :D

**IsaacSapphire- **Thankfully, it's not as busy as it was. Now it's just dealing with this shoulder. Thank you for reading, my friend. 

**Tarshil- **Actually, I'm glad you asked me about whether or not I was going to continue. It reminded me that I've got people waiting on me and that I need to get my ass in gear. :D

Well, since we know so little about him in canon, I have my own story for him, so I'm glad you like my ideas about him. I was getting pretty sick of the angst that is Nero, myself, so it was a good break for me, too.  About the numbers- I must not have been paying attention at those points, because I was always taught that if the number is below ten, then write it out, but I applied the writing out to fifteen, as well. Thank you for reading and for the advice! :D

**ladysubaru83- **Well, he destroys every other bike/vehicle, so he's never had to fix them! XD Dante fails, either way.

**Addicted to Dreams- **I tried to make everything funnier, this chapter. :D Thanks!

**MelformerlyknownasMaithecool- **Indeed, they are! Thank you. 

**KandaYuu Lover 21- **I'm trying, dude! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Thank you!

**-x- Sanctuary-Chan -x- - **YAY!! I'm so glad someone other than myself finds them amusing. :D

**Maelstorm- **Thank you for correcting, my good, er….reader. :D Thank you. My family thanks you, too.  She's okay.

**Sharingan-Youkai- **Yup. He's awesome and all, but no one's perfect, eh? I wanted to put in a couple of amusing character flaws for both of them. A horrid sense of direction is just one of many. :3 Also… Thank you for being my 50th subscriber! 8D

**Flowing Tears- **XD That's quite the mental image. XD Thanks!

That should be everybody. :D And, yeah! 54 subscribers, you guy! Thank you SO MUCH. You have no idea how much it means to me that so many people take an interest in one of the very few things I have that is dear to me. :D Thank you!

With all off-story comments done.. to the playlist!

Prologue: Savin' Me- Nickelback

Chapter 1: Second Chance- Shinedown

Chapter 2: Lost- Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 3: Lost- Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 4: Dance With The Angels (Piano Take)- Eyeshine

(That last song is just what I was listening to when I wrote this.)

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Capcom. I do not own them. If I did, Lady would be wearing something… well, more. Maybe clothes that actually fit?

Enjoy!

* * *

Just for prior knowledge, Nero hated fairy tales. Despised and loathed them. The notion of wishing upon a star and then having every desire granted shortly afterward was just ridiculous. 'But, now,' Nero grumbled mentally as he began stumbling up the steps to Dante's shop, "I wish I lived in one, 'cos I _really_ wish I could forget that entire trip.

It had been horrid. It started when they had come back around to the silent dark mass that was Fortuna and Dante started asking why all the lights were off. He then had to explain to his elder that, due to it being a quiet and religious city, there was a fairly early curfew (with the exception of the Holy Knights, of course, who were expected to patrol the city streets at night). Not only that, but Dante had then offered to get anything that he had forgotten (as he was, as aforementioned, not allowed in). It was thoughtful and kind, Nero had to admit, but the last thing he wanted was Dante snooping about the Ali house, inadvertently waking Kyrie and raising a riot around town as a result. Not just no; _fuck no!_

The whole day and a half afterward it took to get to Capula city was nothing but trouble. Hordes upon hordes of demons managed to make them crash multiple times and/or get off to kill the buggers. The several times they crashed resulted in situations similar to the one at the gas station. By the time they reached the city, Nero was sure that even Devil Bringer would be forever stained by grease and grime in general from fixing that damned bike.

Nero took a moment, standing on the second step, to flick his gaze upward. In a reddish-pink hue, the neon letters "Devil May Cry" flickered overhead. He had a slight moment of nervousness as he and Dante continued to the door; he had never been to Dante's home (and work) before. He hadn't even seen the outside of it before tonight. The moment of nervousness turned to a moment of panicking. What did the inside look like? Was it really awesome? Super clean? (Although, considering it was Dante's place, he figured it probably wasn't.) Nero mentally check the state of his previous home- it had been slightly messy. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of embarrassed.

He didn't have long to be, though. "Home, sweet home," Dante announced swinging the door open. "It's a total wreck in here, but, y'know."

"You left on short notice," Nero finished his elder's thought, "It's fine." His light blue gaze slide over his new surroundings as he entered, Dante locking the door behind them.

It was spacious, yet small, oddly enough. The brightest colors in the main room were the pinkish jewels set into a large sword on the far wall where it hung behind a desk; and the bright yellow and red from the old jukebox in the corner. The floor was wooden, a couple of fairly unattractive couches were sat against a wall and another in corner. Cement stairs rose to the second story where he could see the door to Dante's room slightly ajar. Bottles that once held alcohol were scattered randomly across the room.

It was odd and messy, but Nero felt strangely comfortable and welcome, feeling a smile stretch across his face.

And then there was, for some unknown reason, a swarm of bats. Nero jumped as greenish thing followed them and ran smack into him. His first instinct was 'oh shit, there's a demon in Dante's shop and it's attacking me, oh shit!' but was utterly confused as the thing flung its arms around him in an odd embrace.

"Mmm, Dante," the green skinned thing purred as it petted his hair, causing chills to go up Nero's spine, "you've brought home a _cutie_."

Dante sighed and pried the female demon off of Nero. "He isn't for you to eat, Nev." He scolded.

"Aww. But he looks delicious." Nero was quickly dropping into a confused panic attack as she eyed him.

"No," Dante stated firmly before addressing Nero, "Even though she's gone and tried to eat you already, in one way or another, this is Nevan. Nev? This is the kid from Fortuna I told you guys about."

Nevan smirked at him. "Well, well! Fortuna produces good-looking boys, doesn't it?" she laughed, an eerie sound. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nero." He stared for a little while. The female demon had long, red hair that covered her otherwise exposed chest and was, apparently, nude aside from the black material covering the majority of her lower half.

"Uh. Same here…?" Nero was still confused, "Dante? Why is there-"

"A demon here? It's no biggie," Dante began to explain, "I've known her since I was 19. She offered her help, so I took it." His grin was far too wide to be completely innocent.

The younger half-devil gave him a suspicious look. "Do I even want to know?"

Dante shrugged as he stopped Nevan from approaching Nero. "Eh, I ran into some trouble back then. I got a whole lotta help."

" 'Help'..?"

"Mmhm. Nev," he tapped her on the shoulder, getting her to take her yellow eyes off of Nero, "how did you get out of the closet?" He absently registered the kid wandering about the main room.

Nevan smirked. "You should have noticed that the lock was finally rusting, Dante," she purred and poked him gently on the nose, "shame on you."

Dante sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Great."

"What the fuck, _headless demons_?!" Was the cry that came from the doorway to the kitchen, "Headless demons! There are headless demons _in your kitchen_!"

The elder groaned in frustration. "Sit," he ordered Nevan, sitting her down on the couch near the closet, "Stay." She crossed her arms with a huff, but stayed sitting.

Dante came up behind Nero and poked his head into the kitchen as well, stopping Nero from pulling out his gun. "It's fine," he told him.

The kid turned his head, obviously unamused. "More 'help' of yours?"

"More of a hinder, but, yeah." He cleared his throat. Both demons continued what they were doing. "Guys." He couldn't tell if they were ignoring him or what, but it was pissing him off. "Agni! Get out of the fridge! Rudra! Outta the cabinets, goddammit!"

Both demons turned at the sound of their names. "Master!" they cried, and began charging towards the two half-devils, to which Nero let out a small cry and dodged out of the way, leaving Dante to take the whole weight of both demons. "Dante, we missed you!"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"Why didn't you take us with?"

"Didn't you need our help?"

"Get the fuck _off_!" Dante groaned, pushing at the brothers. They quickly removed themselves from him, mumbling apologies. "Why were you guys in the kitchen?"

Nero waved his hands. "The better question is: why are they not dead?"

"Why would they be?"

"They're _headless._"

"They've always been like that."

Nero's hand met his forehead with a loud smack. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all.

Around an hour later, Dante had successfully shrunk the escaped demons down to their weapon size, resulting in complaints and sarcastic jabs on Nevan's part. Luckily, Dante had had the foresight to buy an extra lock or two to hold the living weapons in their designated closet. Nero hadn't seen the entire display of his elder arguing with the demons, but he discovered that, when frustrated, Dante's favorite phrases were, "Fuck a duck" or "Fucking fish on a stick". This discovery, without doubt, amused him greatly, causing him to snort every time one of the aforementioned phrases was uttered.

"So," Nero started as he poked his head out of the guest room, located next to Dante's and now temporarily (he hoped) claimed as his, "did all the good little demons behave?" Dante merely grunted from his spot behind his desk. "Didn't think so." Grunt.

Dante ran a hand through his hair once before turning his attention to the kid. "You adjusting okay?"

"Mostly," he answered with a shrug, cautiously venturing further out into the main area and down the stairs, "Gonna take awhile, I guess."

He had shed his jacket and boots in the room, but almost regretted it as he found that the air was a bit chilly. He once again slid his gaze over the area, memorizing the floor plan for future reference, if need be. 'This,' he reminded himself, 'is home. For now, at least. I don't want to intrude forever. I've already bothered him enough.'

"Hey," Dante called from his seat behind his desk, catching Nero's attention, "you okay?"

Nero shrugged a little, not quite sure how to answer. "Yeah, I guess. It's just weird, y'know?"

Dante smiled, but didn't respond. The younger continued, "I mean, one minute, I'm completely happy and living in my hometown with the girl I love," he leaned against the desk, staring absently at the wall as he spoke. "The next, I'm being kicked out of house and home. And now I have to room with a guy that I tried to kill." He sighed.

They were silent for a few moments before Nero spoke again. "Ever been in love?"

Dante blinked in shock. "Wha..?"

The younger turned and tried waving the topic away. "No, never mind," he said, laughing nervously, "Forget I said anything." He stood to go back up the steps to his room. "You stayin' up?"

His elder nodded. "Yeah," he sighed, "I don't really go to bed until early morning."

"That's kinda stupid."

"Whatever."

Nero smirked a little. "Alright. Good night, then." He paused inside the doorway to his room. "And, Dante?"

Dante glanced up. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and mock saluted the younger. "G'night, kid."

* * *

Author's Note: Whew. Alrighty, that got really sappy at the end, but I guess I wanted to remind all of us why exactly this is happening, so...yeah. On a happier note, if you think Nevan was bad, just wait until I bring Lady and Trish in. :D

You know the drill. If anything looks funky, please let me know!

Remember: Reviews are appreciated, but not required. :)


End file.
